Embodiments of the present invention relate to computer systems, and more particularly to techniques for automatically performing one or more actions responsive to a successful login.
Most computers require a user to log into the system before the user can access any data or applications provided by the system. The resources provided by the computer system are thus not available and cannot be used until after the user has successfully logged in. After the user has logged in, the user may then manually open one or more applications, create content using the application, provide instructions to save the content, etc. This reliance upon a login is however quite restrictive.
Some Internet-based applications such as shopping carts on many commercial websites allow a user to open a shopping cart and fill it with items to be purchased without requiring a login. However, in order to purchase the items in the shopping cart, the user has to first login and then manually go through a series of user-interactive steps to complete the purchase of the items, which then associates the items with the user's account.